Go Out with a Bang
by krisiten
Summary: Its senior year, and the iCarly gang has changed so much in the past five years. As the year draws to a close, the gang is faced with the challenge of performing their last webcast- ever; Sad Seddie one-shot.


**I decided to make a sad one, enjoy.**

Carly and Sam chuckled up at the monitor as they saw 13 cats claw at Lewberts clothes and face. This would be the last time Lewbert would ever be tortured by them; no, he wasn't moving, it was them. Yes, tonight was the last episode of iCarly- forever. It's a month before their senior year ends, and the trio decided that it was best to end it while they still had the time and dedication to give their last episode their all. The video ended and the two best friends turned to face the camera with sad smiles.

"And what better way to go out than with 13 rabid cats clawing at Lewb's flesh?" Sam smiled, bouncing around as if this wasn't the last iCarly episode. That was part of the agreement; the three of them wouldn't go all mushy on their viewers for this final goodbye- Not until the end, at least.

"Well it looks likes we're out of time," Carly said, forcing a smile on her face. Lost for words, she looked over to her blonde co-host, who offered nothing more than a shrug. Freddie gave the two of them a sad smile and switched to the V-cam.

"On behalf of Carly and Sam, I'd like to thank all of you for the amazing five years that you gave us," Freddie said, Sam sadly lifted up her remote and pressed the applause button. "We couldn't have done it without you. We practically grew up on this show. Carly wouldn't have been the same without this show, Sam wouldn't have been the same, and I sure as heck wouldn't have been anywhere near what I am now."

Carly and Sam looked up at him with teary eyes and both embraced him in a tight hug, nearly squeezing the life our of their tech geek. Freddie hugged them back and scooted back behind the camera, preparing to cut the life off of their webcast. Carly and Sam looked over at eachother and nodded.

"We're so sad to let this all go," Carly started.

"But we can't forget about all the great memories we had together," Sam finished.

"You can check back to for our blogs- we're gonna blog from college, baby." Carly laughed. Sam hung her head; college was a sensitive subject for her. She's going to Seattle community college, Carly is going to Julliard, and Freddie is going to MIT. When will they even have time for eachother? Especially since Sam and Freddie were, well, dating.

"Until next," Sam cut her self off- there wasn't going to be a next time, "I mean, we're gonna miss you all so much. Thanks for watching!"

"Bye!" The two of them said in unison, running up to the camera and shouting.

"And we're clear," Freddie mumbled.

* * *

"That was a pretty good show," Freddie said, digging into the watermelon that Carly left out for the two of them. She was fast asleep on the couch; with all the stressful the week long cramming for heavy AP tests, Carly was offically drained dead.

"Yeah, I guess," Sam sighed, sloshing her watermelon around.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing, it's stupid," Sam mumbled, stabbing her mushy snack with her spoon- poor watermelon.

"No it's not," Freddie pulled his chair over and sat next to Sam, "Tell me, please."

"What are we gonna do now?" Sam demanded.

"What do you mean by that?" Freddie asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"You were right about what you said on the show, earlier. iCarly has changed us and you know it, and with all of this college crap, I feel like what we did last night was like our goodbyes, it's the end," Sam spat.

"The end of what?" Freddie asked.

"The end of everything; the end of our little trio, the end iCarly and the end of _us._" She cringed while she said the last part, but it had to be done.

"You want to end our relationship?" Freddie's voice cracked.

"Is there really any logical reason to stay together? I'm staying here in Seattle, you're going off to Boston, and Carly's going off to New York. Face it, we'll never see eachother ever again- and if we do, it won't be any time soon." Sam spoke, letting a single tear fall down her soft cheeks. Freddie just stared at her; he didn't know what to say. He knew deep inside that Sam was right; the three of them hit a stage in their life where there wasn't much time for their groovy smoothie trips, sleepovers, and even their web show. And soon enough, they wouldn't even have time for eachother.

"Just admit it Freddie- long distance relationships don't last," Sam bit her lip and looked over at her snoozing best friend, "neither do long distance friendships."

"We'll work it out," Freddie said, placing a comforting hand on his girlfriend.

"How? We can't see eachother everyday, we can't even talk on the phone anymore. We're going to be adults Freddie- surrounded by new people and a new environment. Just tell me how, Freddie, and I'll beleive you," Sam muttered, sulking her shoulders.

"I-" Freddie took a sad look at the blonde resting her head on his shoulders, "I don't know, but I won't forget you Sam." Freddie let a few tears fall.

"I won't forget you either, Fredlumps." Sam smiled through her silent tears, reaching up and placing the final kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye, Freddie," Sam sighed, walking towards the door.

"Hey, we still have this month together- just the three of us," Freddie smiled.

"We'll make it the best 30 days ever," Sam sadly smiled, reaching for the door, slipping out and softly letting it close. And she meant it, too. It was going to be their last month as fun loving teens, and they had to go out with a bang.

_"It's better to burn out than fade away."_

_The end.

* * *

_

**This was a combination of me being sad over the fact that one day iCarly really will end, but mostly the realization that one day I'll graduate from highschool, and odds are, I won't see 95% of those kids ever again- even the ones that are my friends. Sorry if that depressed you, but I graduate in 2012, and I was just giving it all a little thought today.**

**I left the ending sort of open, but you can pretty much conclude that the three of them did indeed go off in their seperate directions. All good things have to come to an end.**

**To cheer me up, you can drop a review, though. This was my first try at a sad story.**


End file.
